From The Text
by jiminized
Summary: [Sequel UP!/ On Yoongi's Side] Dari awal kemudian perjalanan Min Yoongi untuk menggapai Park Jimin yang jauh baginya./ YoonMin, MinYoon, BTS / Warning! Jimin!GS Yoongi!Seme! AU! / Oneshoot
1. From The Text

**FROM THE TEXT**

YoonMin, MinYoon || Oneshoot, AU! || Warning! Jimin!GS, Yoongi!Seme  
Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia membaca pesan singkat dari seseorang. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kau menerima pesan singkat, hanya saja jika yang mengirimu pesan singkat adalah seniormu dan ia adalah seorang yang cuek, kelewat dingin dan acuh itu merupakan hal yang tidak wajar. Belum lagi Jimin dan seniornya tersebut tidak terlalu dekat hanya saja mereka berada di satu klub yang sama. Itu saja.

 _Min Yoongi Sunbae-nim:_

 ** _Selamat malam, Jimin.  
Apa kabarmu hari ini?  
Tidak sedang bertengkar dengan ayahmu kan?  
Sudah makan belum?  
Bagaimana planning kuliahmu?  
* kiss*Park Jimin, semangat ya! Kau pasti bisa!_**

Jimin masih benar-benar bingung dengan hal tersebut. Oke, pembahasan topik pesan singkat dari Yoongi. Untuk masalah ia dan ayahnya bertengkar, Jimin sering beradu mulut dengan ayahnya lewat telfon bahkan ketika ia sedang berada di klub jurnalistik sekolah jadi wajar jika Yoongi mengetahui hal ini. Kemudian, Yoongi menanyakan kabar Jimin? Heol, demi rambut Seokjin _Oppa_ yang baru saja diwarnai pirang, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jimin dan Yoongi berpapasan di sekolah dan sekarang Yoongi menanyakan kabarnya? Mengapa seniornya tersebut menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting tersebut? Manalagi menanyakan apakah Jimin sudah makan atau belum. _Hello,_ Jimin adalah gadis dengan nafsu makan yang meluap-luap. Ia tidak bisa melihat makanan menganggur tanpa ada yang menjamahi. Lagi-lagi ia heran dengan pertanyaan konyol Yoongi. Belum lagi Yoongi menanyakan rencana kuliah Jimin. Tolonglah, Jimin masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Belum terpikir oleh Jimin untuk melanjutkan kuliah dimana dan masuk jurusan apa. Seharusnya yang memikirkan hal itu adalah Yoongi karena laki-laki tersebut sudah duduk di tingkat akhir. Terakhir dan yang paling membuat Jimin bingung adalah emot _kiss_ dari Yoongi! Sekali lagi demi rambut pirang Seokjin _Oppa!_ Mengapa sih pakai emotikon cium segala? Yoongi dan Jimin kan tidak ada hubungan apapun, hanya sekedar senior dan junior di sekolah dan mereka berada dalam satu klub.

Jimin berpikir dan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Yoongi. Akhirnya dengan hasil pemikiran seadanya ia membalas,

 ** _Selamat malam, Sunbae.  
Kabarku baik-baik saja.  
Hari ini kebetulan sekali aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Ayahku.  
Tadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamku. Bagaimana dengan Sunbae sendiri?  
Kuliah? Belum terpikirkan malahan. Bagaimana dengan Sunbae sendiri?  
Aku selalu semangat, Sunbae._**

Jimin berusaha menjawab dengan setenang dan selembut mungkin, walau sebenarnya ia sedang was-was total. Jelas, karena perubahan sikap Yoongi yang sangat luar biasa. Baru saja Jimin meletakkan ponselnya ketika ia bermaksud ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, ponselnya berdering memberi notifikasi ada pesan yang masuk. Jimin mengedik pelan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi ia kemudian membuka ponselnya,

 _Min Yoongi Sunbae-nim:_

 ** _Wah aku senang jika kau baik-baik saja!^^  
syukurlah kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengan ayahmu. Teruskan perkembangan baik ini!^^  
Aigoo, uri Jiminie memang selalu makan dengan baik. Maukah kau lain kali kutraktrir?  
Aku ingin kuliah di bidang seni musik, doakan sukses ya!  
Semangatku bertambah jika kau begitu semangat. _**

Semakin aneh jawaban dari pesan Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng heran dengan pesan singkat dari Yoongi yang mendadak dan cukup aneh ini. Jimin berusaha tidak memikirkan lagi dan akhirnya gadis tersebut meletakkan ponselnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher.

Mencoba melupakan tingkah laku Min Yoongi _sunbae_ nya yang aneh.

.

.

Jimin berjalan pulang meninggalkan sekolahnya dengan langkah terseok dan kepala sedikit pening. Ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya, lagi. Kali ini masalah ayahnya yang sudah datang ke sekolah Jimin untuk menjemput tapi ternyata gadis tersebut masih ada tambahan pelajaran dan tentu Jimin sudah memberi kabar tersebut kepada ayahnya tapi ayahnya tetap tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau disalahkan. Alhasil ayahnya memaki Jimin sedemikian rupa dengan kata-kata kasar yang bisa membawa satu kebun binatang. Mental Jimin langsung hancur dan moodnya sudah tak karuan. Sempat tadi si gadis bergigi kelinci mencoleknya dan mengajaknya untuk ke kedai es krim karena ia tahu jika Jimin sedang badmood dan ada bekas airmata di pipi Jimin. Namun Jimin menolaknya, ia ingin sendirian saja.

Jimin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk hingga ia menabrak seserang.

"Ah maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf seka—" Jimin mendongak untuk melihat siapakah sosok yang ia tabrak barusan. Jimin langsung bungkam begitu melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak.

Min Yoongi.

Dengan wajah super datar dan tatapan yang juga datar ia menatap Jimin yang berada di hadapannya. Jimin jadi ragu apakah yang mengirimi pesan dengan kata-kata manis kepadanya semalam benar adalah pria dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" oh, bukan kata-kata yang Jimin harapkan. Jimin kira ia akan dimaki setidaknya ditanyakan apakah ia punya mata atau tidak, ternyata bukan. Yoongi menanyakan kondisi Jimin.

"Eh? Apanya?" Jimin membulatkan matanya tanda masih bingung dengan pertanyaan _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Keadaanmu. Sepertinya kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi." Masih dengan wajah datarnya Yoongi menjawab Jimin.

"Bagaimana _sunbae_ tahu?" perlahan tangan Yoongi naik dan jemari pria tersebut menyusuri pipi Jimin. Menyusuri jejak air mata yang ada di pipi gadis tersebut lebih tepatnya.

"Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresimu. Lihat juga, ada jejak air mata disini." Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham. Masih belum peka oleh sentuhan Yoongi.

"Kau juga terlihat lucu jika habis menangis seperti ini." Jimin masih mengangguk-angguk, belum peka juga.

"Kau terlihat jelek, Jim." Baru ketika dikatai jelek Jimin sadar dan langsung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan melotot ke arah _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Jika tidak ingin terlihat jelek jangan menangis. Senyummu lebih indah daripada tangismu." Mulai ada senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi juga mengusap pelan rambut hitam pekat Jimin yang diekor kuda.

"Pulanglah, Jim. Jangan malam-malam sampai rumah. Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar sendirian." Jimin yang kelewat lambat mencerna apa saja yang Yoongi lakukan sedari tadi, ia malah menjawab Yoongi,

"Aku belum ingin pulang, _Sunbae._ Aku malas bertemu _Appa._ Lagipula ini masih jam 6 sore. Orang tuaku tak akan mencariku juga. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kalau begitu," Jimin membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi. Tinggi Jimin dan Yoongi tidak berjarak begitu jauh jadi Jimin tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat wajah Yoongi. Bukan, bukan Min Yoongi yang terlalu pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki hanya saja Park Jimin yang kelewat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Jimin terus berjalan mengamati toko-toko yang ia lewati, menelisik kegiatan orang-orang yang ia lihat. Pikirannya melayang-layang kemana-mana sampai hinggap di suatu tempat. Ia ingat sesuatu. Min Yoongi. _Sunbae_ nya. Jimin baru saja sadar setelah apa yang Yoongi lakukan kepadanya. Ia terhenyak cukup terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Yoongi bisa sedetail itu hingga bisa mengamati bekas air mata Jimin? Jimin menelengkan kepalanya heran.

Jimin berhenti di pinggir jalan bermaksud untuk menyebrang. Namun karena asik memikirkan tingkah laku Yoongi tadi, jadi Jimin tidak fokus. Ia menyebrang ketika lampu penyebrangan masih merah. Kendaraan masih berjalan berlalu lalang karena memang seharusnya. Jimin yang melamun tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil boks dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Jimin hanya mendengar suara klakson yang meraung. Ia terkejut mobil tersebut hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter darinya. Jimin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ia malah memejamkan matanya.

1 detik.

3 detik.

5 detik.

Jimin sudah bersiap jika tubuhnya terlempar sekian meter dan ia merasa kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak merasakan kesakitan tersebut. Yang ia rasakan sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuhnya di dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau gila?" jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Min Yoongi sudah memeluknya dengan raut wajah tidak bisa didefinisikan. Jimin juga kaget melihat orang yang sedang bergulat di pikirannya tiba-tiba sudah dihadapannya. Ia kira Yoongi akan langsung pergi dan tidak peduli setelah bertemu Jimin. Ia kira juga sekarang ia sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di jalanan dengan bersimbah darah dengan menyedihkan. Tapi ternyata tidak, sekarang Jimin sedang berada di pelukan _sunbae_ nya.

"Kau segila itu hingga ingin mati? Kau juga ingin membuatku gila ya?" Jimin masih terdiam menatap _sunbae_ nya. Ia baru tersadar ketika ada suara bisik-bisik disekitarnya, terdengar seperti sedang membicarakan Jimin dan Yoongi. Oke, memang pose mereka tidak baik untuk dipandang. Lengan Yoongi yang melingkar di sepanjang bahu Jimin, dada sampai paha mereka benar-benar menempel, dan jarak wajah yang kurang dari 10 cm apalagi keduanya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Jimin mundur menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi.

"A-ah, maaf _sunbae._ E-eh, terima kasih juga." Jimin membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Yoongi. Setelah ia pikir jaraknya dan Yoongi sudah cukup jauh, karena ia pikir Yoongi tidak akan mengejarnya, Jimin kembali berjalan dengan normal dan biasa saja. Namun, Park Jimin salah,

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja?" Yoongi mencengkeram lengan Jimin tanpa ampun. Jimin meringis pelan tanda ia minta untuk dilepaskan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Mengapa pergi begitu saja?" Jimin hanya terdiam di hadapan Yoongi, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Mana mungkin ia menjawab karena memikirkan _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Park Jimin, kau tidak punya mulut?" Jimin masih diam saja, ia malah membulatkan matanya dan menekuk bibirnya.

"Park Jimin!" Jimin terkejut dan bergidik ngeri. Oke, cukup sesi tidak menjawab Yoongi.

"Ke-kenapa _Sunbae_ seperti ini?" pertanyaan Jimin _to the point_ dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Jawaban Yoongi nantinya juga akan membuat rasa penasaran Jimin hilang.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi malah maju dan mengusak poni depan Jimin dan Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" Yoongi malah berbalik tanya.

"Kenapa _sunbae_ seperti ini kepadaku? Kita kan tidak dekat juga." Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia melonggarkan genggamannya di lengan Jimin dan beranjak menggenggam jari-jari gemuk Jimin. Jimin juga tidak bisa protes atas apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Untuk orang yang dikategorikan tidak dekat, tindakan Yoongi sangat pantas untuk digolongkan seenaknya sendiri. Kemudian Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk berjalan di sebelahnya,

"Aku tahu rumahmu arahnya tidak kesini. Ayo, pulang. Nanti _Appa_ mu bisa marah-marah lagi." Yoongi berjalan santai di sebelah Jimin. Jimin memasang ekspresi kebingungan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi, namun ia hanya diam saja.

Mereka berdua sampai di halte dan menunggu bus datang. Jemari keduanya masih saja bertautan, Yoongi enggan melepaskan dan Jimin segan melepaskan. Tak lama setelah menunggu bus datang dan mereka naik. Karena tempat duduk yang penuh, keduanya akhirnya berdiri. Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Yoongi namun gagal. Yoongi malah melirik tajam ke arah Jimin. Jimin akhirnya diam saja tidak berpegangan pada apapun.

Namun sudah menjadi resiko ketika supir bus mengerem mendadak, Jimin terhuyung ke arah Yoongi untung dengan cepat Yoongi menangkap Jimin di dalam pelukannya. Jimin langsung berdiri lagi, melepaskan diri dari Yoongi kemudian berpegangan. Ia berpura-pura tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di halte yang berada di dekat rumah Jimin. Keduanya turun. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung, kenapa _sunbae_ nya ikut turun?

"Kenapa _sunbae_ ikut turun juga?" Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya rumahku arahnya ke barat sedangkan rumahmu ke timur." Yoongi menjawab dengan nada datar dan tentu ekspresinya juga. Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget,

"Lalu kenapa _sunbae_ mengantarku?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis,

"Hanya memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Jim. Hati-hati." Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin kemudian berjalan menjauhi gadis tersebut. Kening Jimin berkerut dalam, bingung akan apa yang seniornya lakukan.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, malam dimana Yoongi mengantarnya pulang, Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengontak Jimin. Lewat pesan singkat, sosial media, maupun langsung. Walaupun Jimin berada dalam satu klub jurnalistik bersama Yoongi, tapi tidak ada tindakan berarti. Malah Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengajak Jimin bicara, sepatah katapun. Yoongi tetap menjadi Min Yoongi, ketua klub jurnalistik yang cuek dan dingin, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jimin berusaha biasa saja dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi, meski terkadang ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah seniornya tersebut.

Sampai sore ini, Jimin baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub jurnalistik, ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang _mungkin_ saja tidak mengenakkan untuknya. Lee Jihoon, siswa kelas satu yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan mata sipit sedang menarik-tarik lengan Yoongi. Jimin melihat keadaan tersebut dengan kening berkerut. Aneh, sangat aneh. Manalagi Yoongi menganggapi tindakan Jihoon dengan senyum dan tawa yang Jimin tahu itu tidak dipaksakan. Jimin berjalan menuju kursi yang mengelilingi meja ruang klub yang melingkar. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Jeon Jungkook, teman satu angkatan Jimin yang mengikuti akselerasi yang juga anggota klub. _Sebentar, tapi Lee Jihoon kan bukan anggota klub?_

"Kok ada Jihoon?" Jimin berbisik kepada Jungkook tepat di telinganya membuat Jungkook terperanjak dan langsung melotot.

" _Eonnie!_ Lain kali beri aku tanda dulu jika mau bicara. Mengejutkan saja, kan _Eonnie_ tahu jika aku sedang membaca!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, gadis kelinci tersebut malah mengomeli Jimin.

"Ah, maaf Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak mengamatinya. Hehe." Jimin meringis sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

" _Eonnie_ tadi bertanya masalah siapa? Jihoon?" Jimin mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Entahlah, sedari tadi ia merengek kepada Yoongi- _sunbae._ Aku sempat mencuri dengar dari wanita-wanita yang ada di ruang ini mereka membicarakan Jihoon yang keterlaluan."

"Memang Jihoon itu siapanya Yoongi- _sunbae_ sampai berani melakukan hal itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Sekujur tubuh Jimin membeku mendengar suara berat yang berada di belakangnya. Apakah suaranya terlalu keras hingga seniornya itu bisa mendengarnya?

"Kutanya kau, Park Jimin. Melakukan apa?" Jimin diam saja dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika Yoongi terus bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sunbae-nim._ " Jimin menjawab sembari menunduk, tidak ada keberanian dalam dirinya untuk hanya sekedar menatap Yoongi.

"Lain kali diamlah, jika tidak tahu." Kemudian Yoongi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang menunduk.

" _Ya!_ Apa suaraku sebegitu kencangnya, Kook?" Jimin langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan Jungkook dan menyesali perbuatannya yang kelewat _kepo_ terhadap Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya tidak, _Eonnie._ Aku juga heran Yoongi _sunbae_ bisa mendengar suara _Eonnie._ Apa Yoongi _sunbae_ punya kekuatan supranatural hingga bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun?" Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, memberikan kesan mistis yang konyol.

"Kau kira Yoongi _sunbae_ itu kelelawar bisa mendengar _infrasonic?!_ " Jungkook hanya terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang hanya saja kejadian Jihoon dan Yoongi tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia jadi lesu entah kenapa melihatnya. Jimin dengan wajah tertekuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencium pipinya dari samping,

"Kenapa cemberut?" Wajah Jimin seketika berubah bersinar dan matanya langsung bersinar ketika melihat siapa yang dengan lancang menciumnya begitu saja. Ia langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya.

" _Oppa!_ Kenapa disini? Kapan _Oppa_ sampai di Korea? Aku sangat merindukan _Oppa_ hingga ingin mati rasanya." Jimin memeluk pria tersebut dengan kencang saking senangnya. Akhirnya, kakak laki-lakinya kembali ke Korea Selatan setelah tiga setengah tahun meninggalkan negerinya tersebut untuk menuntut ilmu.

"Baru saja tadi pagi _Oppa_ sampai." Jimin mengamati pria dihadapannya. _Oppa_ nya masih sama. _Oppa_ nya masih tinggi seperti dulu, walau Jimin yang bisa dibilang tinggi untuk anak gadis seumurannya, mungkin _Oppa_ nya memang terlalu tinggi untuk manusia. Senyum bersinar, sama seperti Jimin, kakaknya memiliki senyum yang benar-benar bersinar hingga gigi mereka bisa tampil semua. Mata bulat, ini berbeda dengan Jimin yang cenderung sipit. Yang pasti wajah tampan, _Oppa_ nya selalu tampak menarik kapanpun.

" _Uh,_ aku sangat merindukan _Oppa,_ jangan pergi-pergi lagi ya." Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang milik kakaknya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kakaknya dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi parfum maskulin milik kakaknya.

"Kau mau makan, Jimin- _ah?_ " Jimin mengangguk kencang.

"Tapi Chanyeol- _Oppa_ ya yang traktir?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang masih manja kepadanya. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir.

.

.

Yoongi membisu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Singkatnya seorang pria dewasa mencium pipi Park Jimin-mereka mengobrol sebentar-bergandengan menuju mobil-kemudian pergi. Yoongi dalam sekejap membisu. Siapakah pria yang tangannya sedang menggenggam tangan Jimin? Yoongi hanya mengamati tanpa berbuat apapun. Sebongkah kekecewaan langsung menyebar dalam relung hati Min Yoongi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, ia bukan siapa-siapa Jimin. Belum lagi ia sadar beberapa minggu ini ia tidak mengajak bicara ataupun berinteraksi kepada gadis tersebut.

Yoongi melangkah menuju halte bus menuju rumahnya. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen, tidak bersama orang tuanya. Orang tuanya berada di Daegu. Kedua telinganya ia tutupi dengan _earphone_ dan ia memutar lagu. Bus sudah datang dan ia segera naik ke dalam bus menuju apartemennya tersebut. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk disekitar kawasan bernama Park Jimin. Siapakah laki-laki yang berada di samping Jimn tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di halte yang berada di kawasan apartemennya. Begitu turun dari bus, ia melihat sebuah warung kecil yang menjual berbagai jajanan. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli _udon_ dan _tteokpokki_ dulu untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum kembali ke apartemennya. Yoongi segera menyebrangi jalan dan masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Ia pesan satu porsi _udon_ beserta _tteokpokki_ kemudian ia mencari tempat duduk paling nyaman untuknya.

Pesanan datang dan ia benar-benar serius menghabiskan makanannya tanpa menoleh kemanapun serta telinganya yang tertutupi _earphone._ Sampai ketika ia menghabiskan tetes terakhir kuah _udon_ nya akhirnya ia beranjak. Tepat ketika ia berdiri, Jimin beserta pria yang sampai sekarang masih menggenggam tangannya masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Jimin yang langsung membungkuk hormat kepada _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_ , _Sunbae-nim._ " Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab sapaan Jimin.

" _Sunbae_ sendirian saja?" Yoongi lagi-lagi menjawab hanya dengan anggukan. Tidak, Yoongi bukannya malas kepada Jimin. Yoongi terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan Jimin karena gadis itu tampak lucu. Walau Jimin sebenarnya tampil seperti biasanya. Jadi sebenarnya menurut Yoongi, Jimin selalu tampak lucu.

" _Ah,_ ini kakakku. Namanya Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol- _Oppa_ baru saja pulang dari Inggris dan menjemputku tadi di sekolahku. _Oppa,_ ini Min Yoongi- _sunbae._ Senior di sekolahku dan dia ketua klub jurnalistik." Yoongi reflek membungkukkan badannya kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Min Yoongi?" Chanyeol mengucapkan nama Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, memberikan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kau Min Yoongi? Jim, Min Yoongi itu yang kau ceritakan tempo hari yang mengan—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut pria tersebut sudah dibekap oleh tangan Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Jim. Saya pulang dulu ya _, Hyung_." Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Jimin kemudian membungkuk 45° ke arah Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Sepeninggalnya Yoongi, Jimin langsung mencubiti lengan kakaknya,

"Mengapa _Oppa_ seperti ember? Mengapa bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Yoongi- _sunbae?_ Kan aku jadi malu?!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menjawab perkataan adiknya tersebut.

"Ya sudah, sekarang mau makan atau tidak?"

.

.

Genap tiga hari Jimin tidak bertemu Yoongi selepas mereka bertemu di kedai tersebut. Jimin juga tidak datang selama tiga hari ke klub karena ia harus meliput konferensi remaja se-Asia yang berlangsung di Seoul selama tiga hari juga. Baru hari ini, Jimin lowong dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke klub kesayangannya.

Ruangan klub penuh, sepertinya seluruh anggota datang. Termasuk Min Yoongi yang duduk di sudut ruangan sembari menghadap laptopnya. Jimin melangkah menuju Jungkook kemudian memeluk gadis tersebut dari belakang,

"Jungkook- _ah!"_

" _Eonnie!_ Mengejutkan saja! Tapi aku merindukanmu _Eonnie!"_ Jungkook kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Jimin.

"Aku begitu hampa tanpamu, _Eonnie._ Kenapa harus kau sendiri yang datang ke acara itu?" Jimin mengusak rambut Jimin,

" _Aigoo, nae dongsaeng._ Sebegitu merindukanku?" Jungkook mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari sudut ruangan,

"Park Jimin! Beri laporanmu!" Min Yoongi yang berteriak barusan. Jimin langsung beranjak dari Jungkook kemudian memberikan tumpukan kertas kepada Yoongi untuk dikerjakan lebih lanjut.

Yoongi berpura-pura biasa saja padahal hatinya sudah tidak karuan tidak melihat Jimin selama berhari-hari. Sebenarnya hatinya juga sangat _super-duper_ lega ketika mengetahui pria yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi adalah kakak Jimin, tapi berhubung sifat cuek sudah menjadi _system default_ milik Yoongi jadi ia tetap saja bertingkah tidak peduli.

Yoongi mengamati punggung Jimin yang tertupi rambut panjangnya. Bahu sempit yang sangat ingin ia peluk. Tapi Yoongi hanyalah pengagum rahasia Jimin. Rasanya Park Jimin terlalu jauh untuknya dan sulit untuk ia gapai. Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang sudah ngelantur kemana-mana untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengamati bokongnya ya?" Tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara tepat di telinga Yoongi. Jung Hoseok.

"Tutup mulutmu atau sepatuku akan berada dalam mulutmu." Hoseok tertawa,

"Ah, kau mengincar si Park Jimin itu ya?" Yoongi tidak menjawab omongan Hoseok dan hanya kembali berhadapan dengan laptopnya.

"Jimin itu lucu, rambutnya hitam panjang tidak ada sentuhan warna lainnya. Wajahnya sangat menarik untuk dilihat terus menerus. Ya tidak?"

"Tentu saja." Kemudian Yoongi baru sadar ia masuk perangkap milik Jung Hoseok.

" _Assa!_ Aku tahu kau Min Yoongi! _Ya,_ sainganmu lumayan banyak lho jika ingin mendapatkan Jimin." Yoongi hanya meneleng tidak peduli dengan omongan Hoseok.

"Kau yakin tidak peduli? Aku tahu di dalam hatimu sedang berteriak-teriak 'memang siapa saja yang menginginkan Jimin'? Iya kan? Mengaku saja?"

"Memang siapa saja yang ingin mendapatkan Jimin?" Akhirnya Yoongi menjawab karena malas mendengar celotehan tidak penting Hoseok.

"Ah, kalau kusebutkan tidak seru. Sudah-sudah kau kerjakan saja itu pekerjaan jurnalistikmu. Aku akan menggoda Jimin sebentar. _Bye_ , Yoongi." Kemudian Hoseok berlalu.

"Ah, rasanya ingin menyobek mulutnya." Batin Yoongi.

.

.

Bulletin mingguan sekolah akhirnya sudah terbit dan terpasang di papan pengumuman sekolah agar bisa dibaca oleh seluruh warga sekolah. Mata Jimin bersinar melihat headline tentang kegiatan yang diliputnya kemarin yang membuatnya melewatkan kegiatan belajar mengajar selama tiga hari. Ia tersenyum karena ia bisa membuat berita dengan baik, baginya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan memotret rubrik tersebut, sebagai kenang-kenangan mungkin.

Saat ia berpaling dari papan pengumuman tersebut, Jimin terperanjat melihat _sunbae_ yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Min Yoongi.

" _Ah, annyeonghaseyo, Sunbae-nim."_ Jimin sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yoongi, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan acuh oleh Yoongi.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jim." Balas Yoongi sekenanya. Setidaknya ia berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia menghargai kerja keras adik kelasnya tersebut.

" _Ah,_ terima kasih _Sunbae-nim._ Lain kali aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi." Jimin memasang senyumnya dan otomatis kedua matanya menyipit. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menggeram dalam hati karena Park Jimin benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Kemudian Yoongi berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya,

"Kau ada waktu luang tidak sore ini? Kudengar ada kafe yang enak dan nyaman di ujung jalan. " Ajakan Yoongi sangat klasik dan tentunya sedikit kuno. Yang ditanyai hanya menoleh memberi tatapan bertanya kepada Yoongi.

"Sore ini?"

"Ya, sore ini." Kenapa Yoongi malah membeo?

"Maaf, _Sunbae._ Tapi sore ini aku sudah ada janji makan malam bersama keluargaku. Aku minta maaf, mungkin lain kali." Penolakan Jimin yang super halus membuat Yoongi sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, begitu." Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pura-pura mengerti.

"Kuharap _Sunbae_ maklum karena _Sunbae_ tahu bagaimana karakter ayahku. Jika aku mendahulukan kepentingan lain selain keluarga nanti ayah pasti marah besar." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menerima ajakan _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

" _Well,_ aku harus mengerti. Karena ayahmu kan akan menjadi ayahku juga." Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham, sebenarnya ia belum memahami apa yang Yoongi katakan, begitu pun juga dengan Yoongi. Laki-laki itu belum sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Baru tiga detik kemudian ia sadar apa yang ia katakan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya tapi di luar ia tetap berusaha _stay cool_ dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya, ayahku juga akan menjadi ayah _Sunbae_ juga nantinya." Sahut Jimin. Belum sadar juga rupanya. Yoongi hanya mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin, merutukui kebodohannya. Saat Yoongi sedang merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, Jimin baru tersadar apa yang ia katakan.

" _Eh?!_ Apa yang aku katakan?! Maaf _Sunbae_ maafkan mulut lancangku ini." Jimin berujar sembari menepuk-tepuk bibirnya, merasa sangat bodoh dan ceroboh akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aduh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya _Sunbae._ " Kemudian Jimin membungkuk dan berlari meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di depan papan pengumuman.

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang tertutup rambut hitam panjangnya yang perlahan menjauh dari Yoongi. Kenapa Jimin malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Kan yang memulai Yoongi? Ah, Jimin kelewat polos akan hal itu, Yoongi terkekeh pelan menyadari hal itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Jung Hoseok.

"Wow, _what's up man?!_ Seorang Min Yoongi tertawa sendirian tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, wow ini seperti keajaiban dunia ke? Berapa ya?" baru saja datang Hoseok sudah mengoceh tidak jelas dan tidak tentu arah.

"Tutup mulut besarmu, Jung. Diamlah jika tidak tahu." Yoongi membalas perkataan Hoseok dengan ketus.

" _Oh my lord!_ Bisa kuduga penyebab Min Yoongi bertingkah konyol sedemikian rupa dan menjadi seseorang yang _random_ adalah Park Jimin?! Apakah aku benar, Tuan Min?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Hoseok. Untuk ukuran pria, Hoseok terlalu _talkactive_ membuat lawan bicaranya malas hanya untuk sekedar membuka mulut.

"Jika memang Park Jimin bagaimana?"

" _Yo, man._ Park Jimin itu memang imut dan lucu, wajar jika kau suka."

"Jika bukan Park Jimin bagaimana?"

"Hey, Min Yoongi. Aku ini Jung Hoseok. Aku tahu di dinding kamarmu banyak foto Polaroid Park Jimin dengan berbagai model wajah. Dari senyum hingga cemberut kau punya semua. Jangan pernah membodohi si pintar Tuan Jung ini." Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyesal pernah mengijinkan Jung Hoseok masuk kamarnya yang jarang dimasuki orang lain.

"Menyingkirlah." Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di bahunya. Namun Jung Hoseok tetap menempel dengannya sembari Yoongi beranjak meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

.

.

Jimin menendang-tendang udara di hadapannya. Ia bosan, acara keluarganya sore ini mendadak dibatalkan karena Chanyeol ada urusan mendadak sehingga Jimin menjadi kurang kerjaan di rumah. Ia sudah rela meninggalkan ekstra kurikulernya di sekolah. Belum lagi ia menolak ajakan _sunbae_ _kecengannya,_ Min Yoongi. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk beranjak dan berjalan, hendak mencari kegiatan daripada berdiam diri di halaman rumah seperti seorang gadis kesepian. _Well,_ Jimin memang tidak punya pacar tapi dia tidak kesepian.

Kaki Jimin melangkah menuju sebuah toko buku yang cukup ramai dikunjungi sore itu. Ia juga tidak tahu ingin mencari dan membaca buku jenis apa. Tapi ia baru ingat, komik _Detective Conan_ kemarin sudah terbit tapi ia belum sempat membeli. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju rak deretan buku komik.

Namun, saat ia sampai di rak berisi serial komik kesukaannya tersebut, ada dua seniornya terlihat sedang beradu argument yang kelihatannya cukup serius dan menegangkan,

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan."

"Kau meremehkan kemampuan mata-mataku? Aku ini Jung Hoseok! Bahkan aku bisa tanya kepada permen karet yang kau injak kemarin siang apa komik kesukaan gadis itu!"

"Jangan bercanda, Jung Hoseok. Aku serius." Jimin memundurkan badannya ke tempat yang lebih aman dan dia bisa setidaknya _menguping_ apa yang dibicarakan dua pria tersebut.

"Demi rambut pirang Kim Seokjin! Aku ini serius! Jangan mentang-mentang aku ini humoris lalu dianggap bercanda terus dong!" Jimin memutar otak, siapa yang hendak dibelikan komik memangnya?

"Lalu aku harus beli berapa? Aku kan tidak tahu dia punya sampai volume berapa." Suara yang lebih berat dari milik Jung Hoseok menyahut. Jimin sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kemarin aku _stalk_ SNSnya. Aku melihat _retweet_ tentang komik volume 88. Dari yang kuamati akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dan mungkin dia belum sempat ke toko buku. Kau beli volume 88 saja, Yoongi-ah." Mood Jimin semakin merosot. Yoongi _sunbae_ hendak membelikan seseorang komik? Bisa diduga dari pembicaraan keduanya bahwa yang akan dibelikan komik adalah gadis yang disukai oleh Yoongi. Jimin melipat bibir dan menggigit kecil. Ia semakin kesal, entah kenapa.

Moodnya sudah hancur lebur. Akhirnya dengan langkah menyentak-sentak, walau sambil diamati oleh pegawai toko buku, Jimin meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia kesal! Padahal kan, dia juga hendak membeli volume 88, tapi ia mendengar percakapan Yoongi dan Hoseok membuatnya semakin tidak mood.

Setengah berlari ia menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari toko buku. Begitu sampai di rumah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Ia jengkel dan lelah dengan semuanya. Tidak keluarganya dan tidak juga Yoongi _sunbae._ Semuanya sama-sama menghancurkan mood Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

.

.

Bukannya sejenak, Jimin malah keterusan tidur hingga pagi saat jam wekernya berdering menandakan sudah waktunya untuk berkegiatan kembali. Akhirnya dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

Setelah siap ia menuruni anak tangga dan mendapati Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah duduk di meja makan. Ayahnya membaca koran pagi, Ibunya mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan, dan kakaknya dengan khidmat menikmati sarapannya. Begitu sampai di menja Jimin mendapatkan sapaan hangat dari kakaknya yang akhirnya tidak ia jawab. Ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol karena pria tersebut seenak pantatnya sendiri membatalkan janji. Jika saja itu Jimin, mungkin satu kebun binatang bisa keluar dari mulut ayah Jimin.

Jimin menghabiskan makanan itu cepat, kemudian berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya juga Chanyeol. Jimin hanya mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol kemudian pergi, tidak ada kata-kata apapun.

Rute perjalanan Jimin masih sama seperti biasa, halte-naik bus-sekolah. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu bus dan naik ke dalamnya. Seperti biasa keadaan dalam bus ramai, namun tidak juga berdesakkan. Jimin berdiri hingga bus sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Jimin turun dan langsung berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Masuk sekolah ia langsung menuju loker untuk mengambil buku yang ia perlukan selama pelajaran nanti.

Namun ada yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening.

 _Detective Conan Volume 88_ tergeletak dengan manis di dalam loker Jimin disertai korsase bunga mawar diatasnya. Siapa yang memberikan komik ini? Jimin menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Ia meraih komik tersebut dan membolak-balikkannya. Tidak ada tanda dari pengirim komik tersebut, hanya ada korsase. Jimin memutar otaknya, ia memang belum memiliki komik volume ini dan kemarin tidak jadi membeli karena ia mendengar percakapan Yoongi dan Hoseok tentang masalah Yoongi akan membelikan komik untuk seorang gadis yang kedengarannya spesial untuk Yoongi.

Sebentar, komik? _Detective Conan?_ Volume 88? Min Yoongi?

Perlahan Jimin menyatukan satu per satu puzzle di dalam kepalanya. Apa benar Yoongi yang memberikan komik ini untuk Jimin? Jimin juga ingat tentang perkataan Hoseok men- _stalk_ SNS orang yang akan dibelikan komik itu bahwa seseorang tersebut me- _retweet_ berita tentang komik volume 88 tersebut sudah terbit. Dan Jimin me- _retweet_ berita tentang komik volume 88 tersebut melalui akun SNSnya.

Apa yang dimaksudkan kedua _sunbae_ nya tersebut adalah dirinya?

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Yoongi pasti suka gadis yang cantik dan terkenal. Tidak seperti Jimin. Ya walaupun Jimin tidak akan menolak jika Yoongi menyukainya tapi hal itu baginya _impossible_.

Ia putuskan akhirnya untuk menutup kembali lokernya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang kelasnya dan mengubur dalam-dalam untuk sementara masalah misteri pemberi komik tersebut sampai pulang sekolah sampai ia bertemu Jungkook.

Ketika ia sudah di klub bersama Jungkook, ia langsung heboh menceritakan semua kronologi kejadian dari kemarin sore hingga tadi pagi. Dari ia melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok di toko buku sampai ada komik di lokernya. Tak luput juga ia ceritakan masalah kata-kata Yoongi yang berkata masalah _ayah Jimin akan menjadi ayah Yoongi juga._

" _Omo! Eonnie_ kenapa begitu bodoh sih?!" Jungkook malah merutuki pemikiran Jimin yang kelewat tidak peka.

"Hei bocah, kenapa malah mengatai aku bodoh? Aku ini sedang bercerita malah kau katai bodoh. _By the way,_ aku ini lebih tua darimu. Beraninya mengatakan aku bodoh." Jawab Jimin sembari _menoyor_ kepala Jungkook.

" _Eonnie_ punya hati tidak sih?" Jungkook semakin gemas oleh Jimin.

"Hati? Maksudmu?" Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tak paham.

"Yoongi _Sunbae_ sangat jelas menyukaimu!" Jungkook gemas sekali akan ketidakpekaan Jimin.

" _Ehey,_ jangan membual Jeon Jungkook." Jimin sembari menepuk-tepuk pundak Jungkook. Mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terbawa perasaan.

" _Eonnie_ saja yang tidak memekakan diri! Sudah jelas dengan berbagai macam kode Yoongi _Sunbae_ tapi _Eonnie_ bersikeras bahwa Yoongi _Sunbae_ tidak menyukai _Eonnie!_ " Jungkook mencebik kesal tapi terlihat lucu. Mungkin setiap laki-laki yang barusan melihat Jungkook akan gemas dan naksir gadis itu saking lucunya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Akhirnya Jimin menjulurkan kepalanya mengarah ke Jungkook. Benarkah Yoongi benar-benar suka padanya? Jika tidak?

"Yakinkan hatimu, _Eonnie!_ Cepat atau lambat Yoongi _Sunbae_ pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya!" kemudian Jimin hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Masih belum yakin akan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

.

.

Aroma _petrichor_ menyambut indra penciuman Jimin begitu ia sampai di tangga halaman depan sekolah. Hujan turun tanpa malu-malu membuat Jimin memilih untuk berteduh terlebih dahulu. Hari yang sudah beranjak gelap membuat sekolah sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Halaman depan kosong karena hujan dan lingkungan sekitar juga tidak terlalu bising. Mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa anak kelas satu dan dua. Semua siswa kelas 3 sedang mengikuti tambahan pelajaran.

Jimin merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada pesan dari ibunya untuk jangan pulang terlebih dahulu, ayahnya sedang _badmood_ dan lebih baik pulang setelah ibunya menghubungi lagi _. Heran, seperti wanita sedang pms saja Ayah._ Akhirnya Jimin membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju ruang klub jurnalistik yang kini sudah kosong. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 6 menandakan memang seharusnya ruangan klub sudah kosong, kegiatan klub hanya sampai pukul 5. Jika masih ada pekerjaan, dikerjakan di luar sekolah.

Namun berhubung hari ini hujan deras dan kunci ruangan ini ia bawa, ia memutuskan untuk disini dulu sampai hujan reda. Jimin menaruh pantatnya di salah satu kursi. Kursi-kursi disusun sedemikian rupa hingga kakinya bisa selonjor dan punggungnya ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi. Jimin menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan memilih lagu untuk di putar kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk beristirahat.

Jimin tidak tertidur, tapi tidak juga terjaga. Telinganya yang tertutup _earphone_ membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar suara selain lagu yang ia putar. Ia tidak sadar, _sunbae_ yang sedang memporak-porandakan hatinya sedang berdiri di pintu ruang klub meneliti apa yang gadis tersebut lakukan. Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya meneliti detail wajah Park Jimin.

Yoongi yang kelas sorenya sudah selesai kemudian duduk di kursi di samping kursi Jimin. Ia duduk dengan masih mengamati wajah Jimin. Kulit putih, pipi tembam, bibir penuh, mata lebar yang seketika bisa menyipit jika tertawa yang kini sedang terpejam milik Park Jimin membuat Min Yoongi benar-benar terpesona. Yoongi hanya terdiam menelusuri detail wajah Jimin.

Jimin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya mencoba untuk mengintip dari celah netranya. Ia membuka mata sedikit, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Jimin membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat Yoongi _sunbae_ nya duduk disampingnya hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Jimin. Entah kenapa jantung Jimin berdegup cepat ketika merasakan hal itu.

Agar tidak terlihat aneh jika tiba-tiba membuka mata, Jimin menggerakkan sedikit badannya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin dicurigai Yoongi jika ia sudah mengintip atau apalah itu.

"Kau bangun?" suara baritone Yoongi menyambut pendengaran Jimin begitu Jimin membuka mata. Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Kembali Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin. Jimin menoleh ke arah jendela tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yoongi ikut menoleh ke jendela dan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Jimin. Masih hujan di luar sana.

"Jimin- _ah._ " dalam hening Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin. Sekujur tubuh Jimin membeku mendengar panggilan dari _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Ya, _sunbae?_ " Jimin berusaha biasa saja menghadapi _senior crush_ nya tersebut walaupun jantungnya sedang senam aerobic di dalam dadanya.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melewati batas _sunbae_ dan _hoobae?_ " Jimin tahu, paham, dan sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi, apalagi dibarengi dengan mengingat perkataan Jungkook tadi. Namun berkali-kali seorang Park Jimin masih ragu kepada _sunbae_ nya tersebut.

"Lalu setelah melewati batas, akan menjadi apa nantinya?" Jimin kembali bertanya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menghirup nafasnya panjang,

"Min Yoongi ini akan menjadi _namchin_ mu, Park Jimin akan menjadi _yeochin_ ku. Nantinya tidak akan ada kesungkanan batas antara senior dan junior, panggilan yang tadinya _sunbae_ akan digantikan menjadi _Oppa,_ aku akan dengan bebas memanggilmu _jagi_. Semua akan berubah karena aku akan menjadi milikmu dan tentunya kau akan menjadi milikku." Min Yoongi mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tentu tanpa kata 'aku menyukaimu'. Khas Min Yoongi.

" _Sunbae._ "

"Hm?" Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Berkali-kali aku ragu. Bukan dengan perasaanku. Tapi kepadamu. Aku takut kau tidak benar-benar menyukaimu, aku takut ini hanyalah sementara. Aku tahu banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih cantik dan baik dariku, tentunya menginginkanmu. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang diam-diam menyukaimu, _sunbae._ Gadis yang bahkan tak pernah berusaha mendapatkan atensimu. Berbagai dilemma hati ini datang ketika kau berusaha mendekatiku. Aku takut, _sunbae_. Aku takut akan perasaanku sendiri." Jimin kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ia merasa malu sekaligus bodoh begitu menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jimin- _ah."_ Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan Yoongi, pria dihadapannya langsung maju dan mencium Jimin. Jimin membelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari atensi Jimin diantara ciuman mereka. Yoongi mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Jimin kemudian menutup matanya. Yoongi menggapai pinggang Jimin dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu kepadanya, Jimin reflek menggapain pundak Yoongi dan meremasnya. Yoongi mulai melumat bibir Jimin, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jimin hanya ikut dalam permainan Yoongi. Merasa gadis yang berada di hadapannya mulai kehabisan nafas, Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan sedikit menjauh,

"Jadi mulai sekarang tidak ada _sunbae_ lagi di belakang namaku. Panggil aku _Oppa,_ Yoongi _Oppa._ " Yoongi tersenyum tipis masih memeluk pinggang Jimin posesif.

"Baiklah, _Oppa._ Yoongi _Oppa."_

"Kau terlalu lucu, Jim." Kembali, Yoongi mencium Jimin dan lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin.

a.n  
Aloha! Aku author baru disini, walau diluar sana sudah jadi author tapi dengan _pen-name_ yang berbeda dan dengan tema cerita yang berbeda juga! Maaf kalau typo bertebaran di cerita author juga manusia ya, hehehe. Mungkin kalau responnya positif bakal aku bikin sequel untuk menjelaskan semuanya/? Mind to RnR?

Asking me or contact me on twitter on jiminawzm!

Thank you for reading!


	2. On Yoongi's Side

**ON YOONGI'S SIDE**

YoonMin, MinYoon || Oneshoot, AU! || Warning! Jimin!GS, Yoongi!Seme  
Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

" _Micheosseo! Micheosseo!_ Min Yoongi _neo micheosseo!"_ Yoongi bergumam sembari mengetuk-ketukkan ponselnya ke kepalanya. Ia mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya sembari menyesali perbuatannya. Yoongi menekan tombol _lock_ ponselnya kemudian menekan kembali. Ia kembali mengetuk-ketukkan ponselnya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah, kenapa bodoh sekali sih! Norak! Min Yoongi, kau norak sekali!" Yoongi bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Merutuki segala tingkah lakunya barusan. Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang Yoongi lakukan?

.

.

 _15 menit yang lalu._

 _Min Yoongi menggeser_ lockscreen _nya dan membuka_ phonebook _ponselnya. Ia menggeser ke bawah untuk mencari nama. Akhirnya setelah menemukan nama tersebut, Yoongi bukannya segera menghubungi, ia malah berguling-guling di atas kasur. Bingung apakah ia harus menghubungi nomor tersebut._

 _Yoongi terlalu takut (atau lebih cenderung ke malu) untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut. Ia merapalkan deretan nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Lama-lama ia bisa hafal nomor tersebut jika terus dibaca. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _Nekat, ia memencet deretan nomor yang tertera tersebut. Nada sambung berbunyi, keringat mulai membasahi kening Yoongi. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras pertanda ia benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring dengan nada sambung yang berbunyi._

 _"_ Yeoboseyo?" _suara lembut yang sudah ia kenal menyambut pendengarannya. Tangan Yoongi mulai bergetar tepat ketika nada sambung sudah digantikan oleh suara seseorang dari seberang._

 _"Maaf ini siapa ya?" kembali Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak kuat menjawab._

Tut tut.

 _Panggilan Yoongi ditutup secara sepihak._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Ia kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa ia terlalu pengecut karena tidak berani bicara. Padahal hanya lewat telfon. Yoongi melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Warna hitam menghiasi layar ponsel tersebut. Sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu ia menelfon seseorang tersebut. Namun kembali lagi, Min Yoongi terlalu gugup bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara, lewat telfon lagi.

Lupakan sisi angkuh dan cuek Min Yoongi. Laki-laki ini sedang jatuh cinta. Segala keangkuhan milik Yoongi seketika akan runtuh jika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan Park Jimin. Ya, gadis yang tadi Yoongi hubungi adalah Park Jimin. Adik kelasnya di sekolah. Min Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang idiot jika Jimin sedang menyibakkan rambut panjangnya atau sedang menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Kemarin ia hampir ketahuan Hoseok hampir _drooling_ ketika sedang menatapi Jimin. Tidak, Yoongi bukan seorang _pervert_ yang khayalannya macam-macam. Hanya saja Jimin terlalu _adorable_. Yoongi tidak akan bosan hanya untuk sekedar menelisik wajah Jimin.

.

.

Siang ini begitu panas bagi Yoongi. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung jalan menuju ruangan klub jurnalistik. Walau sudah berada di kelas 3, Yoongi dan teman-teman seangkatannya belum ingin rehat dari klub kemudian fokus untuk ujian. Meliput berita dan berbagai macam kegiatan klub terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan.

Hawa dingin menerpa wajah Yoongi seketika membuka pintu ruangan, kontras dengan hawa diluar yang panas tak karuan. Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari memindai satu per satu wajah yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Satu per satu hingga ia menemukan targetnya. _Park Jimin_. Gadis itu membiarkan rambut hitam lebat nan panjangnya itu tergerai di cuaca sepanas ini. Tapi bagi Min Yoongi, cuaca sepanas apapun atau sedingin apapun akan terasa nyaman jika ada Park Jimin. _Cheesy Yoongi._

Yoongi menuju meja _kebesarannya_ , kebesaran anggota senior klub jurnalistik sih. Yoongi saja yang berlebihan. Ia letakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian ia keluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Ia hendak menyelesaikan desain bulletin bulan ini. Di klub, Yoongi bertugas sebagai fotografer sekaligus editor. Sebenarnya banyak yang bisa bekerja di bagian itu, hanya saja jika ia merasa selagi masih bisa mengerjakan sendiri ia akan mengerjakan segalanya sendiri.

Yoongi tetap mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jimin. Kini gadis itu sedang terkikik-kikik bersama gadis di sampingnya yang Yoongi ketahui namanya Jongkook atau Jungkook atau siapalah itu. Yoongi saja tahu karena bawahan fotografernya di klub, diam-diam menyukai gadis yang sedang bersama Jimin itu. Mata Jimin yang otomatis menyipit ketika tertawa membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum diam-diam.

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang mendatanginya,

" _Sunbae-nim,_ mengamati siapa dari tadi?" Yoongi langsung tersadar begitu mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Hampir saja Yoongi terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Ani,_ tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Jangan mengada-ada." Yoongi mencoba menyanggah perkataan pria di sampingnya tersebut.

" _Eheeey,_ aku jelas melilhat. _Sunbae-nim_ sedang tidak mengincar seorang gadis kan?" Pria disampingnya itu melongokkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi, mencoba mencari tahu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Yoongi seadanya. Namun, jawaban tersebut membuat pria disampingnya membulatkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan! _Sunbae_ tidak sedang mengincar Jungkook _ku_ kan?!" Yoongi menutup telinganya reflek karena adik kelasnya tersebut berteriak tepat di telinganya.

" _Ya,_ Kim Taehyung. Bicara pelan-pelan. Kau mau aku tuli di usia muda? Aku baru 18 tahun, aku belum mau tuli gara-gara kau. Lagipula, jangan konyol. Aku tidak menyukai Jungkook _mu._ " Pria yang bernama Taehyung itu reflek memberi senyum berbentuk persegi ke arah Yoongi.

" _Arasseo, Hyungnim!_ Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya." Kemudian Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terbersit di dalam kepala Yoongi,

" _Ya! Ya!_ Kim Taehyung! Tunggu aku!" ada yang perlu Yoongi bicarakan, atau lebih tepatnya tanyakan. Tak lain tak bukan, ini menyangkut tentang Park Jimin

.

.

" _Aaaaah! Micheosseo!_ Kenapa norak sekali sih? Tahu begini tidak usah tanya Taehyung! _Ah!_ _Eottokhae?!_ Jimin pasti akan _ilfeel_ denganku." Sama seperti kemarin malam, Yoongi mondar-mandir di dalam unit apartemennya kemudian mengetuk-ketukkan ponselnya ke kepalanya. Merutuki segala tingkah lakunya.

"Norak sekali sih! Ini sudah tahun berapa?! Kenapa cara Taehyung norak sekali! Kenapa Min Yoongi menuruti Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi marah-marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu gelisah. Dilemparkannya ponselnya ke tempat tidur.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Setidaknya untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah menenggak segelas penuh air putih, Yoongi kembali menuju kamarnya. _LED_ ponselnya menyala. Tanda ada notifikasi di ponselnya. Entah ada pesan singkat atau notifikasi sosial medianya. Yoongi melirik-lirik takut sekaligus khawatir. Kemudian ia beranjak meraih ponselnya tersebut.

Notifikasi pesan singkat masuk terpampang di layar ponselnya dan sederet nama pengirim tertera jelas di layarnya tersebut. Yoongi memencet notifikasi tersebut dan terpampanglah pesan balasan tersebut. Ia tidak berani membacanya. Ia malah membaca pesan yang ia kirim tadi.

 ** _Selamat malam, Jimin.  
Apa kabarmu hari ini?  
Tidak sedang bertengkar dengan ayahmu kan?  
Sudah makan belum?  
Bagaimana planning kuliahmu?  
* kiss*Park Jimin, semangat ya! Kau pasti bisa!_**

 _Uh!_ Kenapa ia ceroboh sekali sih? Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan frontal. Dari pesannya tersebut Yoongi terlihat seperti pria yang sok tahu-sok akrab-mesum karena meninggalkan emotikon _kiss_ di akhir. Yoongi kembali merutuki segala tindakan bodohnya. Kemudian ia perlahan melirik kebawah layarnya, membaca balasan dari Park Jimin.

 ** _Selamat malam, Sunbae.  
Kabarku baik-baik saja.  
Hari ini kebetulan sekali aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Ayahku.  
Tadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamku. Bagaimana dengan Sunbae sendiri?  
Kuliah? Belum terpikirkan malahan. Bagaimana dengan Sunbae sendiri?  
Aku selalu semangat, Sunbae._**

Oh Tuhan! Bahkan balasan selamat malam dari Jimin terasa seperti angin musim panas yang berhembus dengan indah bagi Yoongi. _Oke, Yoongi terlalu norak._ Balasan Jimin sangat _straightforward_ dan tidak bertele-tele. Yoongi jadi malu dan canggung. Ia bingung bagaimana harus membalas. Min Yoongi minim pengalaman di bidang percintaan. Makanya, tadi siang ia minta nasehat kepada Taehyung bagaimana cara mengirim pesan yang baik dan benar kepada _gebetan._

Setelah menimbang-timbang, akhirnya ia ketikkan jawaban

 ** _Wah aku senang jika kau baik-baik saja!^^  
syukurlah kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengan ayahmu. Teruskan perkembangan baik ini!^^  
Aigoo, uri Jiminie memang selalu makan dengan baik. Maukah kau lain kali kutraktrir?  
Aku ingin kuliah di bidang seni musik, doakan sukses ya!  
Semangatku bertambah jika kau begitu semangat. _**

Kemudian ia menekan _icon_ send di layar ponselnya. Adakah yang aneh? Yoongi memindai ulang pesan yang sudah ia kirim barusan. Apakah Yoongi terlalu agresif? Apakah Yoongi terlalu _kekunoan_?

3 menit.

5 menit

10 menit.

15 menit.

Sampai satu jam, jawaban dari Park Jimin tak kunjung datang. Padahal Yoongi mengecek _report_ bahwa pesan tersebut sudah sukses sampai. Itu berarti gadis tersebut memang sengaja tidak membalas pesan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi berguling-guling gelisah di atas kasur. Benar-benar khawatir Jimin akan _ilfeel_ kepadanya. Ia sangat gelisah dan khawatir kalau-kalau Jimin malah jijik kepada Yoongi. _Ya ampun Min Yoongi sepertinya mengalami_ anxiety disorder, _kekhawatiran berlebihan._

Tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Jimin setelah itu, " _Ah!_ Persetan dengan balasan dari Park Jimin! Aku mau tidur saja!" Yoongi melempar ponselnya sembarangan ke sisi lain kasurnya kemudian ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Min Yoongi mencoba tidur malam itu.

Walau pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Park Jimin.

.

.

Mulutnya sedang bersiul mendendangkan entah lagu apa yang pasti menandakan suasana hatinya sedang baik. _Ya, sedang baik_. Kelas sore dan malamnya hari ini ditiadakan. Maklum, Min Yoongi sudah kelas 3 jadi sudah banyak kelas sore dan malam. Kebetulan hari ini ia juga tidak ada jadwal les di luar jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen kemudian membuat _ramyeon_ ditambah _kimchi_ kiriman dari ibunya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai mendapati seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan isakan kecil tersembunnyi. Gadis yang baru tadi malam ia kirimi pesan norak. Yoongi berhenti di tempat tapi Jimin tetap berjalan, ke arahnya. _Bruk!_ Park Jimin tepat menabrak Min Yoongi.

"Ah maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf seka—" gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang ia tabrak barusan. Min Yoongi sedang berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dan yang pasti debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Min Yoongi hanya memiliki satu wajah yang sudah menjadi _system default_ miliknya dan kini sedang ia pasang. _Totally straight._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bertanya sembari sedikit menahan suaranya. Ia hampir memekik bertanya kepada Jimin, _jangan norak._

"Eh? Apanya?" Mata gadis itu membulat tepat di depan wajah Yoongi. _Sialan! Sialan! Lucu sekali! Tuhan, kuatkan aku!_

"Keadaanmu. Sepertinya kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi." Ujar Yoongi sok tahu. Ia hanya menebak-tebak saja sih sebenarnya. Tapi bukan hal aneh lagi jika Yoongi tahu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi anggota klub jurnalistik bahwa Park Jimin dan ayahnya sangat sering bertengkar, bisa langsung maupun lewat telfon. Bahkan Yoongi pernah mendengar dari teman-temannya, Jimin pernah bertengkar dengan ayahnya di depan sekolah.

"Bagaimana _sunbae_ tahu?" _Bingo!_ Tepat dugaan Min Yoongi.

"Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresimu. Lihat juga, ada jejak air mata disini." Yoongi memberanikan diri menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jimin. Tapi rupanya gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun terhadap tindakan Yoongi. Gadis itu malah hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Yoongi menahan senyum karena tingkah laku Jimin.

"Kau juga terlihat lucu jika habis menangis seperti ini." Kembali Yoongi berujar kepada Jimin. Gadis itu masih saja mengangguk-angguk. Yoongi jadi semakin gemas kepada Jimin. Apa Jimin tidak mendengarkan atau bagaimana?

"Kau terlihat jelek, Jim." Langsung terlihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. Jimin langsung melotot dan hal itu membuat Yoongi terkikik melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu.

"Jika tidak ingin terlihat jelek jangan menangis. Senyummu lebih indah daripada tangismu." Ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Jimin dan ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada gadis tersebut. Kemudian Yoongi menyuruh Jimin untuk segera pulang yang malah dibantah oleh gadis itu. Jimin malah ingin jalan-jalan karena ia sedang kesal dengan ayahnya.

Jimin beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi akhirnya diam-diam mengikuti Jimin di belakang gadis tersebut. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres jika Jimin dibiarkan sendirian. Yoongi menyadari sesuatu. Tatapan gadis itu kosong. Tatapan Jimin tertumpu pada aspal bergaris di hadapannya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari juga ia menyebrang, padahal lampu tanda penyebrangan masih berwarna merah. Yoongi yang menyadari hal itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju Jimin. Dari sebelah kanan melaju dengan cepat mobil boks. Yoongi berlari menarik tangan Jimin dan gadis itu jatuh tepat di dada Yoongi.

Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat tak karuan ketika Jimin berada di pelukannya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dapat Yoongi lihat.

"Kau gila?" reflek gadis di pelukannya itu langsung membuka mata dan mendongak melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau segila itu hingga ingin mati? Kau juga ingin membuatku gila ya?" masih tidak ada respon dari gadis di pelukannya tersebut. Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya, namun tak ia hiraukan. Ia masih sibuk menatapi wajah gadis itu.

"A-ah, maaf _sunbae._ E-eh, terima kasih juga." Begitu tersadar, gadis itu langsung mundur perlahan dari hadapan Yoongi. Mencoba pergi begitu saja dari pandangan yang lebih tua. Namun Yoongi tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Ia berjalan menyusul Jimin dan menarik kencang pergelangan tangan gadis itu,

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja?" digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Jimin tanpa ampun. Berkali-kali gadis itu berusaha mengelak tapi Yoongi tetap mencegah Jimin untuk pergi. Jimin juga sempat begidik ngeri ketika melihat senior yang sebenarnya naksir berat padanya itu membentaknya karena tak kunjung menjawab. Sebenarnya hal itu ia lakukan karena menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang pasti tak karuan karena berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Ke-kenapa _Sunbae_ seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Yoongi tidak bisa jawab. Ingin saja rasanya menjawab, _karena aku menyukaimu,_ tapi tidakkah terlalu cepat bagi Yoongi? Ia memutuskan untuk memutar pertanyaan dan malah mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Mungkin malam itu Yoongi terlihat kelewat lancang. Begitu berani menarik dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. Tapi tidak ada juga perlawanan maupun penolakan dari Jimin. Seorang Park Jimin hanya diam saja ketika Yoongi menggenggam tangannya.

Malam itu, Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai di depan rumah gadis itu. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah _trik_ milik Min Yoongi yang ingin menatap Jimin lebih dekat dan lebih lama. Memang terlihat aneh, tapi itulah Min Yoongi. Ia terlalu canggung dan bingung. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati seorang gadis yang baik dan benar. Ia sudah kapok bertanya kepada orang lain. Terakhir kali bertanya kepada Taehyung yang menurutnya sendiri malah norak.

Ya, Min Yoongi akan mendekati jimin dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

Entah kenapa Yoongi enggan untuk membuat pergerakan mendekati Jimin lagi. Sebenarnya enggan juga bukanlah pilihan kata yang tepat. Hanya saja Yoongi ingin membuat jarak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia ingin mengamati sosok Park Jimin dari kejauhan dan dalam diam. Menikmati gerak tubuh dan senyumnya dari jarak tertentu. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang terburu-buru. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya selama ini.

Yoongi jadi ingin nostalgia. Waktu dimana ia pertama kali jatuh. _Jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _Angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang sore ini membelai pipi pucat milik Yoongi. Langkahnya menyebrangi lapangan sekolahnya. Berjalan menuju ruangan klub jurnalistik yang ia ketuai. Hari ini seluruh anggota baru klub berkumpul dan rencananya akan ada sejenis masa orientasi untuk seluruh anggota baru yang masih kelas satu._

 _Dibukanya pintu ruangan, pengelihatan Yoongi disambut oleh sekitar 20 orang yang masih asing dimatanya dan tentu anggota klub angkatannya dan angkatan atas. Yoongi berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah biasa ia tempati. Ia enggan duduk di kursi yang seharusnya diduduki oleh ketua klub. Yoongi masih belum terbiasa, ia baru satu minggu menjadi ketua klub jurnalistik._

 _Yoongi meletakkan tasnya di bawah kursinya kemudian melepas earphone yang ia gunakan. Begitu melepas earphone miliknya, langsung ada yang berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi,_

 _"_ Ya! Yoongi- _ya,_ _bagaimana ada yang cantik tidak? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu tidak?" Jung Hoseok, rekannya yang paling berisik._

 _"Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Yoongi_ to the point.

 _"_ Erai, _kau ini normal atau tidak sih? Lihatlah bening-bening semua seperti plastic?" Hoseok masih saja merecoki Yoongi._

 _"Kau pikir mereka ini benda? Mereka manusia, Hoseok-ah." Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi Hoseok. Tepat setelah Yoongi menjawab Hoseok, si sekretaris klub memulai acara orientasi hari ini. Yoongi bersyukur ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan_ ngaco _Hoseok lebih jauh._

 _Dimulailah acara orientasi, mulai dari perkenalan seluruh anggota klub angkatan Yoongi dan sebelumnya hingga struktur organisasi tersebut. Sampailah perkenalan anggota klub jurnalistik yang baru. Masing-masing anggota memperkenalkan diri sembari berdiri. Sampailah giliran di seorang gadis,_

 _"_ Annyeonghaseyo, _Park Jimin_ imninda. _Aku kelas 1-3. Mohon bimbingannya." Suara lembut itu menyambut pendengaran Yoongi. Sosok gadis itu langsung membuat Yoongi terpana. Jika dilihat bentuk seorang Min Yoongi saat ini, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang idiot. Mulut setengah terbuka, mata sipitnya seratus persen tidak lagi terlihat sipit, alisnya terangkat dua-duanya, dan satu lagi yang Yoongi rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan sebab yang tak jelas._

 _"Min Yoongi, kau kenapa?" bisikan Hoseok menyadarkan pelongoan Yoongi. Laki-laki itu langsung mengedip-kedipkan matanya cepat. Tersadar atas tingkah bodohnya barusan._

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menghalau wajah Hoseok yang terlalu dekat. Min Yoongi mencoba menyadarkan diri. Menyadarkan segala sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya._

 _Tanpa ia sadari saat itu juga, ia telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada si anak baru anggota klub jurnalistik._

.

.

Mengingat bagaimana ia jatuh cinta kepada Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa bodoh. Ia sadar jatuhnya ia dalam pesona Jimin membuat ia terlihat seperti idiot. _Well, jatuh cinta selalu membuat seseorang menjadi berbeda kan?_ Yoongi tidak pernah membuat langkah mendekati Jimin sampai ia mendengar desas-desus dari luar. Teman satu angkatannya ada yang hendak mendekati Jimin. Yoongi tahu persis siapa orang itu dan Yoongi tahu benar bahwa laki-laki yang berniat mendekati Jimin itu bertekad kuat jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

Yoongi pernah mendengar kutipan _"cinta diam-diam akan berakhir diam-diam"_ Yoongi tidak ingin kisah cintanya akan terdengar super menyedihkan. Akhirnya dengan segala tekadnya yang tak kalah kuat dari laki-laki lain yang ingin mendekati Jimin, ia diam-diam mengintip berkas keanggotaan klub dan mencatat nomor telfon Jimin dari situ.

Ia berusaha memulai pergerakan mendekati Jimin lebih cepat dari siapapun. Ia berusaha mencuri perhatian Jimin sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai dari menelfon Jimin tanpa suara sampai mengantar gadis itu pulang. Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi merasa ia terlalu agresif. Ia takut kalau-kalau nanti Jimin _ilfeel_ dengannya. Begitulah hingga akhirnya ia memberi jarak antara dirinya sendiri dengan Jimin, menikmati pergerakan seorang Park Jimin dari kejauhan.

.

.

" _Oppa!_ Ini Ibu titip oleh-oleh untuk _Gomo._ Nanti pulang sekolah langsung diberikan ya! Jangan dimakan sendiri." Tiba-tiba di hadapan Yoongi sudah ada Jihoon. Gadis berambut coklat terang itu membawa bungkusan besar diberikan kepada Yoongi. Sore ini ibu Yoongi akan datang mengunjungi putranya itu.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya heran dengan pemberian Jihoon itu.

" _Tteok._ Ibu titip untuk _Gomo_. Jangan dimakan sendiri! Ingat itu!" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu.

"Sudah taruh saja di meja." Jawab Yoongi sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah meja di hadapannya. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja. Tak lantas pergi, Jihoon malah langsung duduk di samping Yoongi dan menggenggam erat lengan kakak sepupunya tersebut,

" _Oppa!_ Tolong aku." Ada apa dengan gadis ini tiba-tiba minta tolong? Yoongi hanya menaikkan alisnya, menandakan bertanya ada apa. Jihoon menjawab dengan bisikan dan mendekat ke telinga Yoongi,

"Hoseok _sunbae,_ kemarin mengajakku jalan. Ku iyakan atau tidak?" Yoongi mengerutkan kening, Hoseok mengajak Jihoon? Rekannya itu sedang _menggebet_ adik sepupunya ini?

"Kau suka tidak?" Jihoon memundurkan wajahnya begitu Yoongi bertanya tentang perasaannya.

"Bukannya tidak suka, Hoseok _sunbae_ itu tampan kok. Tapi kan kami belum dekat, masa tiba-tiba sudah jalan bersama. Takutnya aku malah terbawa perasaan." Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Yoongi tertawa,

" _Ya,_ ya sudah kau iyakan saja ajakannya. Kan ini langkah awal. Dasar bocah, begitu saja tidak tahu." _Well Min Yoongi kau mengatai Jihoon padahal kau maju mundur ketika mendekati Park Jimin._ Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Jihoon entah kenapa Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan klub. _Oh-oh_ itu adalah Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengamati pergerakan Jimin dari ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah _gebetannya_ Taehyung kemudian mengajak gadis itu bicara, sedikit melirik-lirik ke arah Yoongi.

" _Oppa,_ ayo makan di kantin. Hari ini aku diberi uang saku lebih oleh ibu. Perbaikan gizi." Ajak Jihoon kepada Yoongi. Siapa yang bisa menolak makanan gratis? Kemudian Yoongi berdiri. Jihoon sudah lebih dulu keluar. Yoongi berjalan di belakang Jihoon, tepat ketika Yoongi berjalan di belakang Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang berbisik-bisik, Yoongi mendengar,

"Memang Jihoon itu siapanya Yoongi- _sunbae_ sampai berani melakukan hal itu?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya mendengar sepotong pembicaraan itu. Entah tanpa sadar Yoongi malah berjalan mendekat dan kemudian,

"Melakukan apa?" Sepertinya Yoongi malah kelepasan. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu saja menyahut tanpa pikir-pikir lagi,

"Kutanya kau, Park Jimin. Melakukan apa?" tambahnya lagi, sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi kegugupan dan kesalahannya yang ikut-ikutan itu,

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sunbae-nim._ " Gadis itu menunduk sembari menjawab Yoongi. Yoongi menekuk bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa sebisa mungkin melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Lain kali diamlah, jika tidak tahu." Kemudian Yoongi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin. Yoongi sudah tak tahan karena ia tahu sendiri bahwa ia juga salah ikut-ikut pembicaraan Jimin. Daripada grogi dan salah kata nantinya ia memilih untuk _ngeloyor_ dan pergi.

Sebenarnya, Jihoon adalah anak adik ibunya Yoongi. Jadi Jihoon adalah adik sepupu Yoongi lebih tepatnya. Mungkin karena gen yang terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai Yoongi dan Jihoon memiliki wajah yang persis, walau kurang disadari orang-orang disekitarnya. Jihoon yang tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai sepupu Yoongi terbongkar. Eksistensi Yoongi yang tidak bisa diremehkan di sekolah membuat Jihoon enggan untuk berbagi informasi bahwa ketua klub jurnalistik itu adalah kakak sepupunya. Sedangkan Yoongi? Pria itu terlalu malas memikirkan hal-hal itu. Mau ada yang tahu atau tidak, bagi Yoongi akan sama saja.

.

.

Banyak hal dilewati Yoongi selama _masa menyukai_ Park Jimin. Pernah juga Yoongi salah menduga. Ia mengira kakak laki-laki Jimin adalah pacar gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu langsung mencium pipi Jimin. Yoongi tidak mungkin kan berpikir bahwa itu tetangganya Jimin? Tapi akhirnya juga terungkap bahwa laki-laki itu adalah kakak Jimin.

Yoongi ingin terus melakukan kegiatan mengamati Jimin dari jauh. Namun ada dua factor yang menghalanginya untuk terus melakukan itu. Pertama, laki-laki yang desas-desusnya mendekati Jimin kabarnya semakin menggencarkan kegiatannya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Yoongi tidak ingin keduluan di garis _finish_ kan kalau begitu. Kedua, Jung Hoseok sudah jadian dengan Jihoon. Baru sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Iya, Jihoon. Sepupu Yoongi yang seratus persen mirip Yoongi. Padahal kemarin baru saja Hoseok merecoki Yoongi masalah pantat Jimin yang berisi. Walau Yoongi tahu perkataan Hoseok hanyalah sekedar candaan, tapi _hey kau sudah punya pacar dan pacarmu adalah adik sepupuku, kalau gadis lain terserah._ Ya walaupun akhirnya Yoongi kembali ke mode cueknya sih.

Jimin lepas dari pengamatan Yoongi selama satu minggu karena Jimin mewakili sekolahnya untuk meliput tentang konferensi remaja se-Asia. Yoongi yang diam-diam menyimpan rindunya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Jimin untuk keluar. Sekedar mengatakan bahwa kafe yang dituju nyaman dan enak,

"Kau ada waktu luang tidak sore ini? Kudengar ada kafe yang enak dan nyaman di ujung jalan. " ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah bulletin yang terpampang dihadapannya. Tidak ingin melihat ekspresi gadis disampingnya. Kalau-kalau Jimin malah menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah jika ia mengajak gadis itu.

"Maaf, _Sunbae._ Tapi sore ini aku sudah ada janji makan malam bersama keluargaku. Aku minta maaf, mungkin lain kali." Ah penolakan yang ia dapat. Ya, alasan keluarga tidak dapat Yoongi bantah lagi. Keluarga menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk membatalkan apapun. Betul kan? Apalagi Yoongi tahu betapa ganasnya ayah Jimin. Bisa-bisa Yoongi di _fillet_ oleh ayah Jimin kalo memaksa.

Yoongi memutar otak mencari cara untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, _spesial,_ untuk Jimin yang spesial untuknya. Uh, norak, khas Min Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan menulusuri lorong kelas satu. Mencari kepala berambut hitam yang mungkin sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat terang.

 _Dapat!_

"Jung Hoseok!" Yang dipanggil menoleh dan perubahan ekspresinya langsung kentara. _Hell, dia sedang berduaan dengan pacar barunya, malah diganggu oleh si kakek-kakek._

"Ada apa?" Jawab Hoseok ogah-ogahan.

"Aku mau tanya. Ayo ikut aku." Yoongi menepuk pundak Hoseok mengajak laki-laki itu beranjak.

" _Oppa!_ Jangan mentang-mentang jomblo jadi mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran dong!" terdengar suara dari belakang Hoseok, Jihoon rupanya.

"Oh, ada kau. Aku pinjam pacarmu." Kemudian Yoongi menarik lengan Hoseok kencang dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Bantu aku, Hoseok- _ah._ "

"Bantu apa?" Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sedang asyik bercanda dengan _Jihoonnya yang manis_ kemudian si kakek-kakek siswa SMA ini datang mengganggunya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Jimin."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu akan memberikan apa." Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kemudian memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sedikit menyesali mengapa temannya ini begitu bodoh. Apalagi dalam urusan hati ke hati.

"Kau buka saja SNSnya. Mungkin dia menulis tentang barang apa yang ia inginkan atau yang ia butuhkan. Ya ampun, Min Yoongi, ini sudah zaman modern. Kenapa kau selalu kuno sih?" Hoseok menegakkan punggungnya, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Hoseok-ah! Bantu aku mencari tahunya!" dan Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi sedang bersembunyi dibalik loker-loker siswa sekolahnya. Mengamati apakah Park Jimin sudah datang atau belum. Sore kemarin, akhirnya ia membeli komik _Detective Conan_ keluaran terbaru. Atas saran yang diberikan Hoseok sih, bukan idenya sendiri. Yoongi masih buta dan kaku masalah memberikan hadiah atau sesuatu untuk seseorang. Apalagi yang ia sukai. Alhasil ia hanya menuruti nasihat dari Jung Hoseok masalah hadiah untuk Jimin.

Terlihat dari arah barat Park Jimin berjalan dengan anggun. Tas ransel tergantung di pundaknya. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat rapi membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu diam-diam. Tapi ia terkesiap, ia tidak boleh menghilangkan aura _swag_ nya. Harus _stay cool mode on_ selalu.

Ia mengamati dari Jimin berjalan kemudian membuka lokernya. Yoongi benar-benar mengamati perubahan wajah Jimin. Alis gadis itu langsung naik, dahinya berkerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Membuat Yoongi ingin…. _Ah sudahlah._ Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri melihat keadaan sekitar. Reflek Yoongi menempel ke tembok bersembunyi dari pengelihatan Jimin. Jangan sampai ketahuan! Bisa gagal dong rencana yang sudah Yoongi susun.

Tadi sebelum ia letakkan, Yoongi sudah menambahkan korsase bunga mawar di atas komiknya. Sedikit norak dan kuno, sih. Tapi inilah Yoongi. Memang _swag_ tapi tetap norak. Yoongi mengamati apakah yang akan Jimin lakukan terhadap benda itu.

 _Tidak ada._

Jimin hanya membolak-balikkan komik kemudian mengambil beberapa barang yang ia perlukan dari dalam loker. Menutup loker. Lalu pergi.

Min Yoongi sedikit memendam kekecewaan di dalam hatinya. Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia hanya meletakkan komiknay begitu saja. Seharusnya ia memberikan kepada Jimin secara langsung. Tidak seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali menjalanni kehidupan mengamati Park Jimin dari jauh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin terhadapnya. Ia hanya mampu meraba-raba tanpa menyentuh di intinya. Ia takut jika saja Jimin tidak menyukainya juga, mau ditaruh mana muka Yoongi?

Yoongi memakan jatah makan siangnya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Ia malah kebanyakan melamun.

"Apakah kau benar Min Yoongi?" Tiba-tiba Kim Namjoon sudah duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. Yoongi hanya melirik malas pria di hadapannya. Ia tambah malas berhadapan dengan bocah ini.

 _Siapa Kim Namjoon?_

 _Mengapa Yoongi bertambah malas?_

 _For your information,_ Kim Namjoon ini merupakan pemicu Min Yoongi ingin meninggalkan kegiatan mengamati Park Jimin dari jauh. _Ya, Kim Namjoon adalah laki-laki lain yang juga menyukai Jimin_. Yoongi jelas kalah fisik dengan Namjoon. Hey, Namjoon berbadan tinggi menjulang rambut hitam kelam dan lesung pipi yang mempesona. _Demi rambut pirang Kim Seokjin!_ Jika Jung Hoseok adalah seorang gadis, pasti ia sudah mengejar-kejar Kim Namjoon.

"Pergi sana, menghilangkan _mood_ ku untuk makan saja." Perkataan tajam Yoongi hanya dijawab dengan kekehan pelan Namjoon.

"Takut kalah saing?" Namjoon dengan tenang menyendok nasinya dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalah saing? Dengan kau? Jangan bodoh, jangan berani berpikir, bahkan bermimpi sekalipun! Aku tak pernah takut. Apalagi padamu." Yoongi mendecih. Sok berani sebenarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku ragu apakah kau bahkan sudah jalan berdua dengannya?" Yoongi muak dengan suara Namjoon. Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi sore itu. Sudah pukul 6 sore. Yoongi ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. _Tapi sayang sekali_. Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya seakan menentang keinginan Yoongi. Yoongi mendecih pelan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan lobby sekolahnya.

Yoongi melangkah menuju ruang klub jurnalistik. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman dan nyaman baginya. Begitu sampai dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Sedikit terkejut. Ada sesosok disana. Sedang memejamkan mata, tertidur sepertinya.

Park Jimin.

Berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di kursi di samping Jimin. Kulit putih, pipi tembam, bibir penuh, mata lebar yang seketika bisa menyipit jika tertawa yang kini sedang terpejam milik Park Jimin membuat Min Yoongi benar-benar terpesona. Yoongi hanya terdiam menelusuri detail wajah Jimin.

Yoongi menahan kikikannya. Ia tahu, Jimin mengintip. Mencari tahu siapakah sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Yoongi juga tahu Jimin membuka matanya perlahan karena takut kalau-kalau terlihat aneh ketika Jimin tiba-tiba membuka mata.

"Kau bangun?" Yoongi berusaha bernada sehangat mungkin. Ia mirip-miripkan dengan _tone_ milik Kim Seokjin. Hanya anggukan yang Yoongi dapat. _Sedikiiiit_ ia dekatkan tangannya ke tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yoongi kembali, lagi-lagi ia mengikuti _tone_ Kim Seokjin. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa ia harus ikut-ikut Seokjin. Jimin menjawab pertanyaan dengan menunjuk kea rah jendela. Yoongi merinding, _JANGAN-JANGAN JIMIN BELUM PULANG KARENA ADA HANTU DI RUANGAN INI DAN IA TERJEBAK DAN HANTUNYA SEDANG BERGELANTUNGAN DI JENDELA?!_ Ayolah Min Yoongi, di luar hujan. Masih dengan gaya sok _swag_ nya ia ikut melihat ke arah jendela. Oke, karena hujan. Yoongi tidak mau terlihat sedang memikirkan jimin-terjebak-karena-hantu.

"Jimin- _ah._ " sok keren, biasa, ingin seperti Kim Seokjin.

"Ya, _sunbae?_ "

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melewati batas _sunbae_ dan _hoobae?_ " tanya Yoongi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan aku-suka-kamu-jadilah-pacarku. Dasar tukang berbelit.

"Lalu setelah melewati batas, akan menjadi apa nantinya?" Yoongi memutar otaknya mencari cara untuk menjawab sekeren mungkin.

"Min Yoongi ini akan menjadi _namchin_ mu, Park Jimin akan menjadi _yeochin_ ku. Nantinya tidak akan ada kesungkanan batas antara senior dan junior, panggilan yang tadinya _sunbae_ akan digantikan menjadi _Oppa,_ aku akan dengan bebas memanggilmu _jagi_. Semua akan berubah karena aku akan menjadi milikmu dan tentunya kau akan menjadi milikku." _Woohoo!_ Ingin rasanya Yoongi salto _a la_ boyband _Sobangcha_ di lagunya _Last Night_. Tapi lebih baik jangan, karena Jimin masih ada di hadapannya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menraktir Kim Seokjin di restoran daging kesukaannya.

" _Sunbae._ " Gadis itu memanggil Yoongi. Lebih tepatnya mencicit pelan. Tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm?" _Aku sangat ingin menendang kepala Min Yoongi karena masih saja sok keren padahal jantungnya sedang senam di dalam dadanya._

"Berkali-kali aku ragu. Bukan dengan perasaanku. Tapi kepadamu. Aku takut kau tidak benar-benar menyukaimu, aku takut ini hanyalah sementara. Aku tahu banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih cantik dan baik dariku, tentunya menginginkanmu. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang diam-diam menyukaimu, _sunbae._ Gadis yang bahkan tak pernah berusaha mendapatkan atensimu. Berbagai dilemma hati ini datang ketika kau berusaha mendekatiku. Aku takut, _sunbae_. Aku takut akan perasaanku sendiri." Selain ingin salto _a la_ _Sobangcha_ ia sekarang juga ingin mencoba menari _a la Turbo, boyband_ Kim Jongkook pada tahun 90'an. Yoongi sangat senang ternyata Jimin membalas perasaannya.

"Jimin- _ah."_ Dengan keberanian yang diada-adakan Yoongi memagut bibir gemuk Jimin. Mengetahui gadis itu terkejut, ia mencoba membuat gadis itu ikut dalam permainan. _Ah sudah berapa lama Min Yoongi ingin melumat bibir gemuk yang terlihat manis itu._ Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. Respon Jimin yang langsung meremas pelan bahu Yoongi itu langsung membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum. _Yoongi adalah harimau, Jimin adalah daging. Yoongi sudah dapat dagingnya._ Yoongi sadar, Jimin manusia, ia melepaskan pagutannya. Membiarkan gadis itu bernafas.

"Jadi mulai sekarang tidak ada _sunbae_ lagi di belakang namaku. Panggil aku _Oppa,_ Yoongi _Oppa._ " Ujar Yoongi sembari mendekatkan tubuh Jimin ke arahnya. Menahan untuk tidak tersenyum bodoh.

"Baiklah, _Oppa._ Yoongi _Oppa."_ Yoongi ingin berteriak layaknya seorang penggemar yang baru saja dicium idolanya.

"Kau terlalu lucu, Jim." Kemudian Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin dan mengangkat gadis itu, untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk bermain lidah dengan Jimin. Dengan senang hati Jimin membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti permainan Yoongi. Yoongi melepas pagutannya, gadis dipangkuannya ini terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun. Membuat Yoongi berpikir….. _ah sudahlah._ Tanpa disangka Yoongi, Jimin mendekat ke Yoongi dan mengecupi pipi dan rahang pria tersebut. Yoongi terkekeh pelan. _Akhirnya._

"ASTAGA!" pintu terbuka lebar, suara menggelegar dari arah pintu. Yoongi hanya sedikit kaget, tidak takut. Jimin awalnya memucat langsung menjadi biasa saja.

"Hey, tidak usah berlebihan. Biasa saja." Yoongi berujar dengan tenang. Sosok yang dikatai hanya diam memutar bola matanya.

Kim Seokjin.

Iya, ia adalah Kim Seokjin.

Tapi, siapa sebenarnya Kim Seokjin?

 **-END-**

.

A.N

Halo semuanya!

Hehe authornya ada mood bikin sequelnya jadi bikin sequel aja gitu latar belakang hidup Min Yoongi/? Ngga hidup juga sih wkw asal-usul dan perjalanan cinta Yoongi yang belibet kegedean gengsi wkw

Btw panggil aja aku Alli gausah pake kak, gausah pake dek, eonni, atau embel-embel lainnya. Alli aja gitu. Tapi bukan alibaba /apasihal/ oke aku banyak menyebutkan Kim Seokjin tapi aku sendiri gaada pandangan sebenarnya Seokjin itu siapa. Sumpahan wkw lucu aja gitu kaya di spongebob kan ada _Demi Neptunus_ gitu /okestop/

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, dan like! It really motivates me to work more! Thanks a lot my baby bunnies! Jangan lupa untuk review juga di story yang ini!

Ditunggu karya selanjutnya dari aku!

 _Warm regards,  
jiminized_


End file.
